


Rare Treats

by Percygranger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Clit Clamp, Dom/sub, F/F, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: A tiny character exploration, via kink





	Rare Treats

Ella held eye contact as she released the clamp, letting the thin, long sides settle into the flesh of Sally’s clit. Sally stared back, brown eyes determined, her breathing deep and regulated. Shifting on her knees, Ella picked up a short length of chain ending in a metal ball, and hooked it to the end of the clamp. Sally grit her teeth and only let out a tiny noise of pain as the weight swung free, pulling the clamp with it, down and around, every movement of her body translated into an arc of sensation. 

 

Rising to her feet once again, Ella’s mouth curved into a smirk at Sally’s discomfort. She brushed off her bare knees, straightened her pencil skirt, tugging her suit jacket back into precise, perfect order. Sally stood as still as she could, legs wide, muscles quivering with tension, her controlled breath not helping at all. Her nipples were peaked in the cool air of the room, wide, darker brown circles only stiffened in the very middle, at the tip. 

 

The first few minutes were always the worst, both for clamps and for scenes. It was a rocky transition between Sally the independent copper and Sally the happy willing sub. They could do it in easier ways than having her strip naked, Ella’s penetrating eyes on her, and then subjecting her to maddening pain, but Sally… Well, she didn’t  _ like it _ so much as she preferred this way to something softer and slower. It was similar to how she preferred diving into a cold pool over using the stairs, submerging only a few inches at a time. Get the initial plunge over with, and move on to the really fun parts. In a way, the plunge was a thrill, but often too intense to really be pleasant.

 

Ella didn’t always oblige her preference, of course.  _ She _ liked seeing Sally balk and anticipate and pushing her down gently, although Sally really didn’t understand the appeal. But knowing Ella didn’t have to give Sally everything she wanted made the abrupt pushes even sweeter, and it increased the shock of getting what she wanted by contrast.

 

Ella reached towards Sally’s nipples. Light, playful flicks quickly turned to stinging impacts of fingernail. Sally took it, flinching only minimally, determined to endure. Heavy thumps became tight pinches. Ella pulled, and Sally hissed, leaning forward to follow the pain, setting the weight between her legs on a new course. Sally flexed her hands, bound in soft cuffs behind her back. She didn’t actually want out, but very few bodies or minds truly delighted in torment. 

 

Sally appreciated the effects, though. Her focus had begun to narrow almost as soon as she’d started following orders, even if she fought it, and each layer of pain felt like a gossamer web over her brain, blotting out everything else. It was hateful until it wasn’t.

 

Ella twisted her hands, and Sally grit her teeth, holding her breath, eyes closing. Ella kept them both still for a moment, the only movement the circular pull of the weight, then she released her grip. Sally’s breath whooshed out, and she panted through the lingering feelings of pain, the singular sensation of fingers digging into her flesh. Responding to a warm, soft hand on her shoulder, Sally straightened. Ella looked quietly pleased when their eyes met. 

 

Sally smiled back, settling into the kind of headspace where this was possible. She was naked, submitting to pain and control, and pleased to be there. 

 

*&*&*

 

Falling into subspace and coming out of it were entirely different experiences for Sally. Not that each time was the same, but the rise back to reality and what Sally referred to as standard thinking was often allowed to happen in a single way. Sally preferred a slow, gentle method for this. Having attained subspace, she wanted to keep it as long as possible. 

 

Very often that meant lazing in bed, having a cuddle after a session. Rarely, she drifted back standing in a corner, or lying in a bathtub as Ella washed her limbs with careful attention. The last was a treat, evidence of Ella’s pleasure with her. 

 

Coming back didn’t hurt the way going down did. All the hurting was over, leaving a pleasant aftermath of endorphins, the slight soreness of abused skin. 

 

Sally stretched her legs, toes pointed, feeling her calves brush against the sheets. This time was something she valued, even if saying as much rubbed her wrong. Nuzzling into Ella’s embrace, Sally drifted, letting the last bit of her mental flight glide gently to the ground.


End file.
